powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Octomus the Master
Octomus is the primary antagonist of Mystic Force. He is the true leader of the forces of darkness and Supreme Master of the Underworld. In the series, he is only referred to as "The Master". However, an episode description at the iTunes Video Store for an episode of Power Rangers: Mystic Force lists his name as "Octomus". Early History Octomus is the true leader of the forces of darkness and Supreme Master of the Underworld. The denizens of the Underworld revere him so much that they refer to him only as "The Master". He contacts his minions via the white pool at the center of their lair, which turns red to signal his presence. His true form was revealed to be an immense Lovecraftian (Cthulhu-esque) tentacled demon with dragon heads on the end of each tentacle, but usually only his eye can be seen. His other eye is embedded in Koragg's shield, and one of his fangs was used to make Morticon's sword (which was taken by Koragg when Morticon was destroyed and forged into a new Knight Saber) and quite possibly some of his claws were given to Necrolai, her "Claws of the Master". He was sealed in his Pit by the efforts of Leanbow at the end of the Great War, when the Morlocks attempted to invade the Surface Realm, but he was able to transform his enemy into his servant Koragg the Knight Wolf beforehand. He was also responsible for dragging Catastros down to the Underworld. With the Morlocks active once more, their sole motivation is to free their Master. Octomus has often had to intervene to stop his minions squabbling - in one case, Koragg was placed on trial before him, accused of being a failure to the Morlock's cause, and he made his verdict in Koragg's favor. He also created Imperious out of the mummified remains of Calindor. To gain Octomus' favor after his attempts at usurping him had failed, Imperious proposed the idea of feeding the Ranger's Legend powers to Octomus, giving him the power to enter the surface world. But when Udonna's interference almost got her killed by Octomus himself, Koragg stopped him at the last second and was turned into Leanbow once more. Octomus was able to partially emerge onto the surface before Leanbow pulled off the ultimate sacrifice, seemingly destroying himself and Octomus. However, the Ten Terrors are confident that by following the rules of Darkness, they could bring about Octomus' resurrection. Return Nevertheless, in Hard Heads, a monkey wrench was thrown into the Terrors' works. Sculpin learned that Leanbow, still stuck in the body of Koragg, seems to be somehow preventing the Master's resurrection from beyond the grave. Later, Sculpin located Leanbow in the Underworld, and extracted the Master's spirit, giving it to Gekkor for safe keeping. In The Return, the Master ultimately chose Matoombo as his vessel and was restored to having a physical body by tearing his way out of Matoombo's body and molding it into his own evil image of a skeletal fallen angel-like beast with a skull-like face, a black mask that concealed his hideous brain and numerous tentacles. He also had two additional eyes on his skull-face to replace his original right eye. In his final bid for power in Mystic Fate, Octomus first possessed Nick Russell directly and transformed him into a new Koragg - one more sadistic and vicious, who laid waste to parts of the forest and Rootcore before he was saved. While the Rangers were distracted by this, the Master personally went to the Mystic Realm and seemingly destroyed the Mystic Mother, source of all good magic, and when Leanbow and Daggeron arrived to face him he devoured their Knight powers and killed them. Following this, he personally went to Briarwood and attacked the Rangers directly, hurling them into a vision of the future where he had succeeded in destroying the Earth before devastating the Manticore Megazord, devouring part of their magic, and sending the Rangers fleeing. His victory seemed certain - Nick was able to wound him and have the Rangers sent back to the real world, but at the cost of their magic. However, the Master was undone when it was revealed Itassis and Necrolai had defected from him (causing the resurrection of Daggeron and Leanbow), the Mystic Mother was still alive and both the people of Briarwood & the forest had gathered against him. Regaining their magic from people's belief in them, Octomus demanded that they give him their magic, complying they unleash their magic which he easily starts devouring. However no matter how much he consumes still more comes, far more than he can handle. He starts bulging and distending, demanding them to stop before he overloads on good magic and explodes. Powers and ability's Being the leader of the underworld, The Master posses many powers including: * Magic Absorption: '''Octomus can absorb and consume any type of magic powers and attacks into his mouth. * '''Strength: '''Octomus is strong enough to push back Mystic Mothers attacks. * '''Tentacles: '''Octomus has many tentacles that he can use in combat, he can also take and absorb powers from his tentacles as well. * '''Flight: '''Octomus posses huge wings so he can fly at high speed. ' * '''Brainwashing: '''Octomus can brainwash his victims to do his evil biding. * '''Size Shifting: '''Octomus can change his size at will. * '''Time Travel: '''Octomus can travel to a post-apocalyptic era. * '''Dimension travel: '''Octomus can travel to other dimensions. * '''Despair Empowerment: '''The greater the despair and hopelessness his enemy's have, the stronger he is. ' ' * '''Hyper aurora: '''Octomus can fire a red energy wave from his mouth. * '''Red' Lighting: '''Octomus can fire red lighting. Notes *Along side Omni, Octomus is probable one of the most strongest and the most powerful villains in the entire Power Ranger franchises. *The Power Rangers Action Card Game series 2 card labels him as '''Ocotomus. Whether this is an error or not remains to be seen, as he was credited as Octomus only once and in an episode description only. See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Mystic Force Category:Morlocks Category:Final PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains